Smile
by Bernessa Edrys
Summary: Hujan masih mendominasi ruangan yang hening, Oga masih menatap Hilda dengan wajah sok serius miliknya dengan kedua tangan menangkup paras ayu sang iblis./"Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu..untukku,"/ Dedicated for Oga (Nadi/?)/No warning./DLDR./RnR.


**Smile**

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.**

**Beelzebub**

**Ryuhei Temura**

**.**

Hari yang terik bagi sang penguasa Ishiyama. Saking teriknya, Ia bahkan rela untuk membaringkan diri diatas bongkahan es besar yang kebetulan sang penjual lewat di depan rumahnya. Dengan bermodalkan uang pas-pasan dan tampang sangar produksi asli orang tuanya, Oga Tatsumi berhasil membuat sang penjual berlinang air mata dan menyerahkan bongkahan es besar tersebut dengan muka semelas-melasnya.

Tapi meski begitu, tetap saja sang terik matahari ini yang menang. Ditambah lagi dengan si bayi iblis yang sekarang malah tidur dengan nikmat di atas perutnya. Si bayi itu sedang sakit. Ah bukan, tapi terpaksa sakit. Alasannya? Karena Beel dipaksa memakai baju oleh Oga yang juga ternyata dipaksa oleh orang tua tercintanya. Kedua sejoli itu merasa malu melihat Beel tanpa busana _—_yang sebenarnya sangat menguntungkan bagi Oga, karna tak perlu repot-repot mengganti baju si bayi iblis. Hasilnya? Bisa dirasakan langsung dari teriknya matahari akibat Beel yang gerah karena memakai baju berbahan _nylon _ketat, berwarna hitam pula.

Oh _Kami-sama_, betapa encernya otak makhluk ciptaan-Mu yang satu ini.

Dewi Fortuna sekarang ini tengah berpihak padanya. Hilda, si dayang yang _doyan _marah pada Oga, sedang kembali ke dunia iblis untuk menghadap sang raja. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan iblis montok nan seksi tersebut pada laki-laki berambut kecoklatan ini kalau mengetahui sang tuan memakai baju tak elit seperti itu. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, otak cetek milik Oga tak pernah mampu berfikir lebih jauh untuk menganalisa tingkat kebodohannya.

.

Hujan datang ditemani dengan petir yang menggelegar, menyambut kepulangan si iblis montok penggoda iman setiap laki-laki _—_sebenarnya pembawa petaka yang dibalut dengan _body _aduhai.

Ia yang sedang asik berlayar kepulau mimpi harus meninggalkan kekuasaannya di sana _—_Hilda dengan tiba-tiba menendang bokongnya. Tak elit, Ia jatuh dengan wajah tersungkur dilantai, disambut dengan teriakan girang dari Beel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tuan Muda?"

CTARR

Petir kembali menggelegar, efek dramatis dan Oga menatap Hilda dengan mata ngantuknya. Oh, Oga harus segera mencari saklar lampu secepat mungkin.

Pria dengan gigi tajam itu mengusap wajahnya dengan heboh setelah sadar dengan posisinya lalu menoleh menatap Hilda dengan beringas.

"Bisa '_kan_ membangunkanku dengan cara lebih baik?" Oga mendesis lalu berdiri.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bodoh." Ucap Hilda sengit.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Tanya Oga, masih mengusap kepalanya.

Sekali lagi Hilda memukul Oga tepat dikepala. Orang ini, entah memang menyebalkan atau memang bodoh, Hilda tak pernah mengerti. Bisa-bisanya Beel harus jatuh ke dalam sangkar yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

Merasa emosinya tak stabil, Ia mulai mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tuan Muda?" tanyanya lebih kalem.

Oga nampak berfikir sejenak. Hantaman yang dengan telak diberikan pada Hilda membuatnya makin sadar. "Memang apa yang aku lakukan? Aku menjaganya seperti biasa."

Hilda mengambil Beel dan menodongkannya tepat pada wajah ngantuk Oga. "Perlukah kau menjelaskan APA yang TELAH kau lakukan pada Tuan Muda?" ucapnya tidak santai, menekankan kata 'apa' dan 'telah' diiringi dengan hujan lokal khas perempuan.

Oga menutar bola matanya. "Oh, aku hanya memakaikannya baju. Orang tuaku yang memaksanya." sahutnya _ngocol_. "Bukankah kau juga setuju kalau Beel pakai baju?"

"Bukan dengan bahan super ketat seperti ini!" sahut Hilda dingin sambil meletakkan Beel di kasur. "Bumi bisa hancur lebih cepat dari ini karna panas."

Seketika cengiran lebar menghiasi pemilik wajah yang _sedikit _tampan ini.

"Kau terdengar menyesal kalau bumi hancur. Apa raja iblis berubah pikiran? Apa misimu membuatku menghancurkan bumi sudah mulai pudar? Bagus! Aku bisa mendapatkan kembali hidup normalku."

Ah~ surga di depan mata! Betapa indahnya dunia jika Ia mendapatkan kembali hidupnya yang normal seperti dulu. Oga tak perlu repot-repot menahan emosinya saat para berandal mencoba menantangnya berduel _—_meskipun berakhir dengan sebuah pukulan maut yang tak pernah berhasil di tahannya. Dengan mata berbinar, bayangan kebebasan merajai otaknya dengan senyum ternista yang pernah ada.

"Tch." Hilda berdecih begitu Oga mengeluarkan kalimat super panjang nan penuh keberkahan tersendiri bagi si pemuda bergigi tajam itu. Namun memang tak bisa dipungkiri, Ia pun belum mengerti kenapa Ia merasa _—_harus_—_ keberatan jika bumi dihancurkan.

_Something has changed, _eh?

Iblis pirang itu menatap Beel yang sudah tidur kembali dengan wajah datarnya. Tanpa Ia sadari senyum tipis mulai terukir begitu Beel menggeliat lucu. Ah, meskipun bayi berrambut hijau ini adalah masternya yang akan menghancurkan bumi ini, Beel tetaplah seorang bayi. Yah, memang bukan bayi yang wajar, sih. Sebenarnya bisa saja Beel jadi bayi yang wajar kalau dia lahir di dunia yang wajar dan dari orang tua yang wajar pula. Dunia ini penuh dengan ketidakwajaran. Ck.

Oga menatap Hilda setelah menulis daftar kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya nanti jika tanggung jawabnya sebagai ayah dilepaskan. Senyum tipis yang diperlihatkan dayang itu pada Beel membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bisa senyum juga rupanya." Oga membuyarkan pandangan Hilda dari Beel dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan bingung Hilda.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Oga menunjuk Hilda dengan telunjuknya. "Kau dan senyum." Katanya datar.

"Senyum? Aku tidak tersenyum." balasnya singkat.

"Benarkah?" Oga berjalan mendekati Hilda. "Ayo, tunjukkan sekali lagi senyum itu,"

"Jangan bodoh, aku takkan pernah melakukannya,"

Oga berdecak pelan. "Sudah lakukan saja,"

"Senyum yang mana?" tanya Hilda.

"Yang tadi," balas Oga semangat. "Cepat lakukan saja, bodoh."

Ia terbawa perkataan Oga _—_meski dengan hati dongkol karna dikatai bodoh_—_ dan mencoba mengulangi senyum yang _—_kata Oga_—_ beberapa waktu tadi Ia tunjukkan. Hilda memasang senyum meremehkannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada _—_meski sejujurnya, posenya yang seperti ini justru membuat bagian tertentu sedikit menantang di mata Oga.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Hilda.

Oga menatap Hilda dengan malas. "Bukan,"

Gadis cantik ini merubah kembali ekspresinya. Hanya sebuah perubahan kecil di sudut bibirnya. Kurva yang bahkan tak bisa disebut senyum _—_setipis apapun itu. Berakhir dengan senyum penuh rasa angkuh.

"Kau malah terlihat mengerikan, bodoh." Ejek Oga.

Hilda menyipitkan matanya ganas. "Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh? Berkacalah. Lagi pula senyum mana yang kau maksud?" desisnya

_Bebal juga ini dayang_, pikir Oga.

Hilda hanya mampu menatap Oga tanpa berkelit lidah, ketika pria itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya _—_tanpa Ia sadari ternyata Oga hanya tinggal selangkah di depannya. Serius, Hilda tak pernah sedekat ini dengan pria manapun _—_kecuali Beel, itupun kalau masih bisa disebut pria yang pada kenyataannya masih seorang bayi berdosa, atau lawannya yang dengan sengaja Ia injak dan cekik dengan kejam.

Hujan masih mendominasi ruangan yang hening, Oga masih menatap Hilda dengan wajah sok serius miliknya.

Jempolnya menarik kedua sudut bibir itu dan membentuk sebuah senyum _—_paksa_—_ di wajah Hilda _—_sebuah seringai di wajahnya tumbuh. Ia menarik tangannya kembali dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana pendeknya.

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah senyum dengan tulus. Jangan terlalu kaku. Sesekali tersenyum tulus itu diperlukan."

Entah Hilda harus menjelaskan apa. Ia hanya sedang berusaha menghentikan degup jantungnya yang berpesta.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, sebuah senyum tulus yang terus terukir tanpa bantuan jemari Oga. Meneruskan kurva tersebut meski sensasi aneh masih jelas terasa di wajahnya.

Suara kuapan menginterupsi senyumannya. Oga berbalik lalu berbaring lagi di sebelah Beel dengan punggung yang menghadap Hilda. Menutup matanya sejenak untuk istirahat setelah mendapat 'hadiah' mengejutkan dari Hilda _—_tendangan yang Ia dapatkan tadi di bokongnya membuatnya lelah dalam sekejap.

"Oi," panggil Oga.

Hilda menghela nafas dan melipat tangannya. "Apalagi?"

"Tetap tersenyum seperti itu.." kata Oga dari balik punggungnya. "..untukku,"

Hilda terdiam sebentar. Sekian detik setelahnya Ia hanya bisa mendengus sekali dan meninggalkan kamar pria itu dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

_Dasar. Selalu sulit untuk ditebak._

**.**

**FIN**

It's my first fiction in this fandom.

Sebenernya ragu sih buat publish fic ini. Secara saya ga nonton animenya, Cuma berdasarkan manga aja itu pun ga sampe tamat /sedikit nyontek dari Crows Zero juga sih, soalnya ceritanya mirip. Saya Cuma punya sampe vol 7. Males beli lagi gara2 harga komik sekarang mahal /sobs.

Special request from Oga –Nadi Rohadi /idk your full name– Sorry, I'm pretty late, right?

Kalo ga sesuai maaf ya, gue kurang bisa nguasain seluruh karakter Beelzebub, secara gue Cuma nebak dari manga aja. Jangan lupa review.

Intinya, utang gue ke elo lunas. /gue bahkan baru sadar kalo utang ini gue janjiin pas gue out dari agency.

Kurang lebih mohon maaf, kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu. Flame acceptable.

Sign,

M


End file.
